vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Alien Intruder
Summary The Alien Intruder is the main antagonist of the Popcap Game,'' Feeding Frenzy 2: Shipwreck Showdown'', the sequel to the original game, Feeding Frenzy. It was first encountered by Boris the Butterfly Fish and then later became a threat of Shady Shoals, destroying undersea labs in Sharktooth Ridge and as well as causing shipwrecks, changing the color of the fish, making them toxic and sick, and causing the marine life to go havoc, making them move far from their habitats. It was later fought by Goliath the Great White Shark, and defeated it by shrinking down to a small size. Then comes the sequence of the fish heroes to shrink and defeat the Alien Intruder until it has come up with a plan to release millions of microspores all over the world's oceans, becoming a world-wide threat. Eventually, it was defeated by Boris after he shrunk it down to a size small enough for him to eat. The Alien Intruder later becomes a playable character, letting the player play through the entire game's story as the Alien Intruder. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B Name: Alien Intruder, Mystery Fish Origin: Feeding Frenzy 2: Shipwreck Showdown Classification: Fish, Alien, Alien Fish, Predator, Carnivore Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Large Size (Type 1), Forcefield Creation (Can create a shield that makes it invulnerable to explosives such as mines), can use its "Inhale Ability" to inhale various objects such as fish, Resistance to Poison (Recovered from jellyfish stings for a few seconds), possible Biological Manipulation (Can release millions of microspores that can infect the world's oceans), Light Manipulation (Can produce light from its tail to cover up to hundreds of meters) Attack Potency: Wall level (Highest in the food chain of Feeding Frenzy, should be higher than the Shark King, Orville the Orca and Goliath the Great White Shark) Speed: Superhuman, likely higher with Dash Lifting Strength: Unknown, likely Class 25 Striking Strength: Wall Class Durability: Wall level (Its shield makes it difficult to kill, and it wrecked the sea labs in Sharktooth Ridge without any injuries) Stamina: Unknown, likely high (Can take on explosions from mines without leaving any injuries other than stunning itself) Range: Tens of meters due to its size, likely higher with its Suck Ability, possibly up to hundreds of meters with its Light Intelligence: Unknown, mostly Animalistic Standard Equipment: Its shield and tail Weaknesses: Its tail, when bitten, makes it vulnerable to explosions, stunning it for a few seconds, and deactivate its shield. Its Suck Ability can sometimes accidentally inhale mines. Should have standard weaknesses of aquatic animals. Feats: *Caused the fish in the marine life to move out of their habitats *Its presence alone can cause marine life to leave, making the sea uninhabited but the Alien Intruder itself *Withstood heading into mines head-on and only came out getting stunned *Has a plan to release millions of microspores to infect all of the world's oceans, becoming a global threat *Took a total amount of 100 shrink-shrooms from battles with other fish (Layla, Harry, Peter, Goliath and Boris himself) to bring it down to a size small enough to be eaten by Boris the Buttlerfly Fish *Recovered after getting stung by jellyfish for a few seconds Notable Attacks and Techniques: Dash: Increases its speed for a very short amount of time Inhale: The Alien Intruder opens up its mouth and sucks/inhales anything that comes into its range, allowing the Alien Intruder to eat them Shield: Produces a shield that protects it from physical harm such as explosions Light: Produces light from its tail, allowing it to see in darkness Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 9 Category:Fish Category:Playable Characters Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Aliens